Gotta Be a Yes
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: It was confession time, or with other words: Zuko blurts out something that he'd been wanting to ask Mai for a while now. But maybe this wasn't the good time...


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble for this fandom, or more precisely, for ZukoxMai. I hope I did well enough... but it feels so forced. XD I don't know, I feel like this is the start of a writers block. Feel free to point out any (stupid) mistakes you may find. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hmm... Have you ever dressed yourself like a boy?" Zuko asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"No. Of course not. Let's see… Have you ever fallen off the stairs?"

The raven-haired young woman gave her boyfriend a sidelong glance and caught Zuko scowling. "Yeah. Azula pushed me. I think I've even fallen _up_ the stairs once, thanks to her."

The silent female let out a soft laugh at that. If anyone was capable of doing something mean like that, it was his cruel sister and her old friend Azula. The couple was currently sitting on Zuko's huge bed, with Mai cuddling up against him. He'd put his arm around his lover's shoulder, holding her close to him this way. The two were currently playing their favorite little game, which consisted of firing random questions at each other. The weirder, the better.

The young man ran a hand through his midnight-colored hair, as he thought of something else to ask. "Have you ever broken a bone?" he then asked, as he took his lover's hand in his and started playing with her fingers. They were soft and warm to the touch.

Little did Mai know that Zuko was waiting for something. It was a matter of timing and the anticipation was nearly killing him. However, he was used to playing it cool and nothing seemed to be wrong from the outside.

"No, never..." Mai replied, truthfully. "Are you happy?"

The Fire Lord tightened his grip on her, as he replied, "...I'm happy."

The raven-haired woman shook her head at that. "You're only supposed to answer with 'yes' or 'no,' Zuko."

"Oh… In that case, yes."

This brought a small, but satisfied smile upon her lips. "Good. Your turn."

"Okay..." Before he was able to stop himself, he blurted out, "Will you marry me?"

It took a short moment for Mai's brains to register what he had just asked (and the same went for him, really).

She shot up from her place in a rather uncharacteristic way and stared at her boyfriend with widened eyes, much like he'd grown a second head. "Wh… Z-Zuko, I-"

"Hey, you're supposed to only answer with 'yes' or 'no,' remember?" he replied calmly, but the amused twinkle in his eyes was hard to miss.

After that statement, he pulled a small box out of one of his pockets and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a brilliant diamond on it. It glistened when it hit the light. Sliding off the bed, he knelt down on one knee in front of Mai and took her hand in his, awaiting her answer. Because this was the way it was supposed to happen.

"I thought that this ring would look beautiful on you. I ordered it from Ba Sing Se. I actually wanted to wait with asking you... but I guess that my mouth ran before I could stop myself," he explained, softly. He paused, feeling more embarrassed than he was letting on. "So, what do you say?"

The young woman opened her mouth again, but closed it soon after, because she couldn't form any coherent word. And the fact that her boyfriend was staring at her in that way that made her absolutely weak in the knees didn't help that much, either. She licked her dry lips, as she forced her heartbeat to go back to normal again. It was of no use, though, because her heart wouldn't listen to her and her tongue was drier than a deserted desert. Her mind went blank.

"Mai? I know it's a big question, but do you think you can give me an answer?" he asked, now nervous that she wasn't saying anything.

The startled woman blinked, as though she woke up from a daze, wondering how long she'd been staring at Zuko like this. No wonder he looked so insecure. It had something adorable, too.

"Y-yes..." she let out, her voice quavering.

He frowned. "'Yes' as in, 'Yes, I can give you an answer or as in 'Yes, I will'?"

"The second," she eventually replied, which was quickly followed by a hug and a passionate kiss.

Mai couldn't help but feel deliriously happy, now that she had gained the world by simply answering a question.

* * *

**A/N: I'd be flattered if you could leave me a review with your thoughts on this. :)**


End file.
